


【泉真】雪与冬青

by myleaf



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleaf/pseuds/myleaf
Summary: *原作向，已交往同居泉真
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), 泉真 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【泉真】雪与冬青

游木真回到家时，外面正好下雪了。细碎的雪花悠悠地自高空中飘落，他伸出手，一点莹白就停在了他的红手套上。

好在他们如今已是颇有名气的偶像，顾虑到这一点，濑名泉送给他的手工礼物不再像那年绣着“I LOVE YOU♥”的红围巾一样过度招摇。虽然濑名泉对圣诞礼物的执念似乎一直都是手作之物——就好比他手上这副红手套，就是那人去年的礼物。光看外表，这只是一副朴素的纯色红手套，实际上，在手套的里面，在手心处一只绣了“izumi”，另一只绣了“makoto”的字样。

游木真想到这里，连忙把手心的雪吹落。

钥匙才刚插进锁孔，门就被人自里面打开。游木真惊讶地看着站在面前的濑名泉，看到对方一身单薄的家居服后连忙先进屋带上门，在某人扑过来之前及时将身上还沾染着寒气的大衣脱了下来。

游木真的身子被大衣捂得暖烘烘的，但濑名泉的很凉。游木真抚摸着银发男人的背，语气里有点心疼：“我有说过我今天会晚回来，不用等我的，泉前辈。”

濑名泉却头也不抬，只把脸埋在他的肩上，用他那头毛茸茸的银发不住地蹭着他的脸。

像猫一样。游木真心想。

他正想着，脚边便传来一阵柔软的触感。游木真低下头，一银一橘的两只猫都靠了过来，分别蹭着他的两条腿，尾巴一甩一甩地拂过他的脚背。被三只猫缠得动弹不得的游木真有些无奈，手上的动作也从抚摸变为轻拍。脸侧的头发和喷洒在他的肩颈处的呼吸都令他感到心尖发痒，游木真将脸一偏，吻了一下嘴边的银色发丝。

“久等了，我回来了。”

“欢迎回来，游君。”

本埋在他肩侧不愿抬头的人像是如愿听到了那句话，终于愿意对他有所回应。紧接着，游木真就看到濑名泉闭着双眼向他亲了过来。

但他将手伸到两人之间，隔开了这个吻。被拒绝了的人蹙着眉睁开眼，看向他的眼神里都带着委屈。

“今天杀青之后，和他们喝了点酒。”游木真解释道。

然而这份解释却让对方看起来更为不满了。濑名泉在他的指尖轻轻咬了一口，道：“游君，你怎么不和我说？”

总觉得说了的话某人一定也会来，他的那部戏里的女主演可是濑名泉的粉——游木真抿抿唇，将这个理由压下，然后说：“因为觉得泉前辈会唠叨很多......对不起，让你担心了。”

“游君已经成年了，对自己的酒量有把握，所以我不会说什么。”濑名泉虽然这样说着，但脸色看上去仍有不满，他说：“但这和我们亲吻有什么关系？”

游木真眨眨眼，显然没想到对方介意的是被他拒绝。于是游木真冲濑名泉哈了一口气，看着他被熏得倒退了好几步，脸上扬起得逞的笑容。

“明明很讨厌酒味，就不要逞强了，泉前辈？”

“......”

“那我去洗澡了......哇啊！”

濑名泉将他扑在沙发上，两只已经对此习惯了的猫见惯不怪地走开了。游木真刚要开口，就被对方像是反驳他的话一般直接用嘴堵了回去。他嘴里的酒味尚还浓郁，游木真顾及到濑名泉不喜欢这个味道，小心翼翼地把舌尖缩了起来。然而他的这份体贴，对方却并不领情。濑名泉霸道地将他的舌尖勾了起来，向他明示着要求配合。

黏黏糊糊地亲完一顿之后，游木真感觉那阵酒劲仿佛有延迟似的，如雾气般在此刻缓缓上升，让他的头脑晕乎乎的，连带着眼前的恋人的脸都朦胧而暧昧起来。

已经暖起来的手探进了他的衣服下摆。游木真猛地醒悟过来，瞪视着还在他面前装无辜的人。可在对方询问“可以吗”时，又先一步地妥协了。

被温柔地进入时，早已习惯了这种轻微疼痛的身体开始索求更多。明明喝过酒后的感觉会更加迟钝才对，但游木真却依然享受着与往常相同的快感。濑名泉在他们相互拥抱时很喜欢亲吻，这是游木真从他们的第一次开始就发现的对方的习惯。只要是在他面前便于留下吻痕的地方，都会被或轻或重地吻过，像是在他的身体上打下濑名泉的印记。

但游木真是怕痒的体质。即使现在因为喝过酒而感觉变得稍微迟钝些，身体也依然会不由自主地在濑名泉吻过某些地方时忍不住打颤。尤其在今夜——恋人像是在他身上索取晚归的补偿一样，手不断地在他的腰间徘徊，不停地亲着他的颈侧与锁骨的凹陷处。

在这个空间不算宽裕的沙发上，游木真对此根本躲闪不及，从身上时不时传来的麻痒感让他一阵又一阵地缩着后面，然后像回应他的热情似的被某人故意用力进入。痒意堆积在心底，一点点冲刷着他的临界点。脑子里模糊一片，本还收在喉间的呻吟也渐渐冒了出来，变成连绵不断的喘息。安静的室内只有他们彼此急促的呼吸声和接连处传来的轻微的水声，游木真伸手环住面前恋人的肩，感觉到体内的那一点被找出来后，开始执意不愿出声地咬住嘴边的肩头。

然而濑名泉却看穿了他的想法，反而放轻了动作，在快要抵达那一点时又及时撤开。几次下来后，他的身体便开始不由自主地主动摆腰凑了上去，又被重重地碾过，激得游木真猝不及防地松了口，从嘴里窜出短促偏向尖细的叫声。

濑名泉似乎被他的反应逗笑了，笑时带起的气流又在他耳边引起羽毛扫过般的痒意。游木真缩了缩头，原本揽着对方的双手放了下来，动作改为推拒。

游木真露出懊恼的表情，说：“......你好坏啊，泉前辈。”

“是吗？”濑名泉说着，又进得更深了些。

本就已经快到顶端的身体被这一下深入弄得颤抖不止，不管不顾地违背主人的意愿，让快感如潮水般自那处向头脑涌入。游木真感觉意识像是空白了一阵，像是什么都感觉不到了，然而那一点引发的快感又如此鲜明。濑名泉并没有因为他先一步抵达高潮就停下动作，反而趁着他无法抑制喘息的时刻，用更为激烈的动作逼迫他无意识地发出毫无掩饰的呻吟。

原本温柔平缓的浪潮变成了海啸，他正被拉入情欲的海洋中被迫沉溺。游木真不知道自己在无意识间有没有说出讨饶的话，似乎是说了，不然那人也不会在他耳边不住地哄慰着他，另一面又丝毫不改。

直到被再度吻住嘴唇，游木真才感觉到那样激烈的动作缓了下来，似乎要他专心于亲吻。游木真也的确这么做了，他已经高潮了一次，力气失了大半，只希望自己主动献上的对方一向喜欢的亲吻可以平复濑名泉的欲望。

然而一吻完毕，狡猾的恋人却说着“今晚的游君真主动，是不是还没满足呢”这样的话，又把他抱上床去了。

  
早上依然是伴随着早餐的香气和濑名泉语气温柔的起床声开始新的一天。但不同的是，这次游木真在听到濑名泉的声音时，没有像往常一样软着声音试图用故意撒娇来赖床，而是默默地往被子里缩，蜷起身子，对某人不理不睬。

濑名泉坐在床边，连人带被地抱着床上的一团：“乖游君，该起来了哦～”

......听起来心情还挺不错的嘛！？

游木真反而气愤了，将头冒出来，恼道：“今天一整天泉前辈都不准亲我。”

“嗯嗯好的，游君消气了吗？消气了就快起床吃早餐吧，放太久会凉的，对胃不好。”濑名泉却好像丝毫不在乎他说的话一样，笑眯眯地面对着他，继续说道。

游木真看着他，有些将信将疑。一般来说，濑名泉听到他限制亲吻的话，多多少少都会试图让他收回前言。然而这次濑名泉不仅没有什么反应不说，还依然心情大好地哼着歌，像是得了什么便宜一样。

游木真想起凌晨的事，面上一红，随即快速晃头试图甩掉关于那些事情的身体记忆。

而他的疑惑，其实很快就解开了——在他踏出卧室时，游木真就看到了，从客厅到餐厅，他们的家里，自天花板上垂挂着许多槲寄生圈。绿色的冬青叶和红果果看起来颇具圣诞气息，但游木真知道，濑名泉挂这些东西可不仅仅只是为营造节日气氛而已。

“就算你在槲寄生下请求亲吻，我也不会亲的，泉前辈。”

“不行的哦游君，不能违背规矩呢🎵”

游木真看着站在餐桌边正等着他过来的濑名泉，又抬头看了眼他的座位上明晃晃地挂着的槲寄生圈，叹了口气，还是妥协地走向了那个人。

“我可以吻你吗，游君？”

游木真闭上眼睛前说道：“仅限今天哦。”

——Fin.——


End file.
